Kobe
Kobe is a prominent town on the southern side of the main island of Honshū. A picturesque fishing town, Kobe is a famous port city with a population of about 277. The city is located in the north of Miyoshi Daimyo, neighbouring the kori of Sakai. It also borders the Daimyo Yamana, with a road connecting it to the kori of Himeji. The earliest written records regarding the region come from the Nihon Shoki, which describes the founding of the Ikuta Shrine by Empress Jingū in 201 AD. The town is abuzz with perennial activity, with merchants, traders, holiday-makers and adventure-seekers. The locals are friendly and hospitable, and friendlier after a couple of bowls of sake. The Drunken Dragon and The Paper Lanterns are popular izakayas, where one will always find company to drink with. Access Kobe can be reached by road, from the south-east via. the kori of Sakai and from the west via. Himeji. A port, now level 3 but in construction for level 4, allows for naval transportation as well. Historical Events Chosokabe Invasion Kobe and Sakai were revolted in unison in late October 1458. The usurper machi-bugyos tried to allow in the armies of Chosokabe and Hatakeyama. One army, Army Rikugun burakkurir ī led by Vandrian, walked unhindered into the walls of Sakai, but Kobe was retaken hours before the de Guji Army, led by Hikori, were able to enter the walls. What followed were Miyoshi's first army actions. Details to be added. Places to Be and See The Yin Mei Memorial Obelisk and Gardens is located next to the kori gates, in sight of the much more impressive and fabled "Miller's Obelisk." It is meant to be a testiment to those who have served Miyoshi as machi-bugyo's, as well as provide the kori with a parklike garden and pond. The plants were brought in from all over the world. The animals were brought from exotic places, mostly though a trade with a mysterious man known as "the Admiral." The space has grown in nicely and is a lovely spot for picnics and meditation. The Memorial ; the Pond ; Lantern Path Machi-Bugyo's of Kobe Yin Mei (3 terms), Teruha (3 terms ?), Mio (2 terms), Kris (1 term) The Miller's Obelisk ''is a memorial to the legendary Millers and their Samurai warriors who defeated the evil warlord tyrant Zhou Zay Yah at the Battle of Dusty Creek, then successfully fought off another assault, this time by Yah's son, at the Ruins of the Great Citadel, and created the laws and customs that brought Kobe out of those Dark Times. It is said, that if you can interpret the Riddle on the Miller's Obelisk, you will get a clue to finding the Lost Miller Scrolls. '''The Red Lantern District '''is the largest Red Lantern District in all of Miyoshi. You're greeted by twin red lanterns on either side of the roads leading into the district. The local geishas are well trained in the arts of seduction, entertainment, and pleasure. Stop by the new Boardwalk and concert/carnival ground, located in the heart of The Red Lantern District. On weekend nights, one can hear the revelry for miles around and in the Spring it is the site of fun for the whole family at the Millers Day Festival and Parade. If you stop in to the Velvet Rose, ask for Shen-Sei, she works wonders. '''The Catacombs '''Take a journey through a Kobe of a lost era. The catacombs are the final resting place of numerous members of Kobe's founders and some of the Millers. Pay a visit to the grand library, acres of scrolls preserved underground for centuries. Walk the mazes of the catacombs and be transported into the past through brilliant wall artwork and masonry from yesteryear. (In)Famous Personalities The good, the bad and the undoubtedly crazy call Kobe their home. Noted amongst these, and people you most certainly MUST meet: ''* The Akamizu Twins (aka the Devil's Twins) Shiono Akamizu, known polygamist. Be wary of drinking sake around her, she just might add you to her mile-long list of spouses. Amongst her known victims, are a demon, a multiple-personality, a former MB, an army Captain, a Trade Minister and several izakaya owners. Andsaca Akamizu, fondly referred to as Sasa, is the local drunken priest. The robes were 'borrowed', the title self-proclaimed. The presense of sake around his being is considered injurious to your health, if you're strictly against marriage (or already married to anyone other than Shiono). Recently, he was considering following a true calling into Priesthood and is looking to establish a shrine. * Chinahero, along with his China Girls, lives in the Palace of Heavenly Pleasure in Kobe. Known for his delicious sausage, his meat is in demand across Miyoshi. After two terms on council and managing the construction of the port of Kobe, he is taking some time off from public service to enjoy the harem this winter. (Applications to join the harem are accepted in person only.) Council II and III- Mines Supervisor, Sergeant. Harbormaster of Kobe. Butcher. State Way. * Longhorn is an excellent carpenter, renowned for his ubune. He recently moved from the Red Lantern District to a hill by the water, though the geishas area always welcome at his new digs. He always has something good to eat in his pot of boiling water...and if theres nothing in there when you stop by, just wait a little while. Malsakar Mian is a wanderer by inclination and has travelled both far and near, earning his way with various trades and skills.'' He acquired a small warehouse and blacksmith's forge in Kobe, along with a couple of fields and uses it as a base to run his trade routes from. When he is around, he can often be found in the izakaya, teasing his kith and kin. He also serves as mentor from time to time. 'Momo,' and Kaosu. Momo is a skilled Blacksmith who made many of the axes which went into battle against Chosokabe in Oct-Nov 1458. She served in the Miyoshi Army when it was being established, and worked with Council to get the MA recognized as the official kuni army. Kaosu, Momo's guard bear, is a female grizzly trained to protect her. She is often seen on the lakeshore or in the woods near Momo's home and forge. Council I Trade Minister, Council III-IV, VI Sheriff. Blacksmith. Level 3, Army Way. 'Onmitsu' 'Teruha' '* Yin Mei''', came to Nippon with her Father from China on trade business. He passed away while in Kobe, and she stayed dutifully near his grave. She is devoted to her adopted home of Kobe, Miyoshi, and can be found regularly in the izakayas. Chinahero's #1 harem girl, Machi-bugyo of Kobe terms 1-3, Council II-V: Sheriff x1, Daimyo x2, Seargeant x1. Former butcher, sake brewer. State Way. Fill-in Harbormaster.